Love You more
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: After pining for Purin, Taruto is left battling for his life. Of course, it falls upon Purin to nurse him. PxT rated T for safety.
1. Intro

P U R I N 'S P O V 

Purin sat on her bed, leaning forwards to see out the window, hoping she would catch even a glimpse of that dark brown hair… she sighed. It was no use. She'd probably never see him again. She looked at the glittery orange diary in her hands. Flipping through it, her brown eyes widened as she realised that most of her entries were about him. Even the back of the diary was covered in hearts reading P 4 T 4ever. She clutched the diary to her chest as tears wetted her cheeks. She had no more love interests- she had sworn herself to him a while ago. Yet what use was it? The last time she had seen him was 5 years ago. She was 13 and he would be 14 by now. Her hair was darker and reached her elbows, cascading in waves. Nothing much had changed except she had a few more curves than when she was still a Mew. Suddenly, a ripping sickness tore its way into her stomach. Rushing to the loo, she wasn't sick, but when she checked her clothing in case her siblings had slipped in anything she was allergic to, she saw that her once yellow knickers were now crimson. She sighed as she pulled hem back on and went to her room, pulling out a light green bag. She applied it to her knickers, remembering to stick the flaps to the side this time. 'At least it's Saturday,' she thought, relaxing a bit. All she would need was a pop quiz that day to make it the worst ever.

T A R T 'S P O V 

Taruto just floated around the ship, depressed, bored and lonely. Even though he probably wouldn't say it anywhere except in the back of the notepads he kept, he missed Purin very much, to a point where it was making him sick. His ribs were showing, he was paler than normal, and he was becoming anaemic. Not even any of his friends or little sister Kiki could help him, even though they tried damn well hard. He hadn't eaten for years, and everybody was shocked that he was still alive after five years of accidental anorexia. Until he was so sick that his sister Kiki, age 7, (half his age, lawl) had to take him back, because Purin was probably the only one who could get him to eat. Of course, he was kicking and screaming all the way there, almost like he was younger than little Kiki. Although he quietened down when they arrived at her house. Kiki noticed this and, with a malevolent grin, she pushed him towards Purin when the poor girl opened the door. "All your problem now," she said simply, then disappearing while Purin hauled the frail teen to a guest room.

**Monkey girl****- And that's it! CLIFFEH!**

**Tart and Pudding****- YOU MEAN YOU'RE GONNA STOP IT THERE!?!?**

**Monkey girl****- eh…. No. just like to tease ya. Its teh end of ch. 1.**


	2. Revealed

P U R I N 

He was so sick when his sister brought him here. Well, at least Heicha and the others are away for three months in China… oh well. Now Tar-tar's here, he's eating lots. I wonder why he's not hungry at home but here… Oh. My. God. I know why… I think. '

T A R T 

Oh God… I hope she doesn't find this.

Okay.

Here goes.

I am in love with Fon Purin.

Although I don't know why. I don't see her for a few years and THIS happens. Just thinking about not seeing her for a while is painful. Kish says the only way to shift the pain is to tell her.

Che right.

She doesn't like me like that.

Or does she? Wait… I think I see her diary…

P U R I N 

OH NOOO! My diary's gone missing. X.X I know I left it in my room by my bed… Oh wait- maybe Tar-tar saw it…? But Tar-tar is in the guest room- eheheh. No matter how much I like him, no way is he gonna sleep with me yet. Ehhh… blush Sorry, I'm not supposed to be dreaming right now… ' Gotta find it…

T A R T 

Oh God.

She does.

Wow.

I… I don't know what to say now, or how I'm gonna tell her. But I have to. How, dawmmit?! (PS- ALL4PUDDINGTART started me on taht… sozzie. – Monkey Girl.) I don't know cuz I've never been in love before. Well… not like this. I'd better put her diary back, then…

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- ANOTHER CLIFFEH!!!! Cya soon!!! Lawl.**


	3. FOUND IT!

P U R I N 

I found it!! YAY ME!!!!!! Well, tar-tar helped too, I guess… D Even though I know that he took it… I hope he hasn't read any of the bits about him… oh what the hell, I know he's read all of it. It's all bent. I hope he isn't freaked to hell…

T A R T 

Whoops… I think she knows it was me. Even though I blamed it on Ah Nin. (Her monkey, from TMM. Monkey Girl.) I hope she doesn't hate me… I'd just die if she did. At least, she still acts nice to me… but she never acts angry to anybody else. She's kinda confusing sometimes… but that's all part of her charm. Well… she's a lot less hyper than she was when she was eight. And she's a lot more… WAITWAITWAIT!!! I should be telling her this to HER FACE, not to A PIECE OF PAPER!!!!!!!!!!!

**MonkeyGirlNaNoDa****- Ehhhh… soz bout teh short chappie…. But school's started again sooo…. I'm juggling authoring with school which is hard! **


	4. Love You too

**MGNND****- HIYA PEEPS!!!! I'm back from teh hell that is Chelmer Valley High School!!!**

**Pudding****- YAAAY! Monkey-chan is still alive!! And a boy in her geo- MGNND puts hand over Puddings mouth**

**MGNND****- SHUDDAP!!!**

**Pudding licks hand**

**MGNND****- EEEEWWWW!!!**

**Pudding****- A boy in her Geography class likes her!!**

**MGNND****- I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Now on wit teh chappie!! o**

P U R I N 

I gotta tell him.

T A R T 

I gotta tell her.

N O R M A L P O V 

He crept to her room. It was 6.00 pm and her siblings were in bed. He opened the door a small bit and saw her scribbling in the diary he had read. "Purin…" he said, making her start. "Oh… its you, Tar-tar." she said, hand on her chest as though she was having a heart attack. He knelt next to her on her bed and hugged her. "Purin-chan…" he whispered, head close to her ear. She turned dark red but stayed still. "I…" he held her tighter with each syllable. "Love…" she grabbed the hands that were around her waist. "You." He heard her gasp and he smirked. He had said it. "Tar-tar…" she whispered, twisting round and hugging him, "I love you too." She kissed him and cried.

P U R I N 

I told him.

But from now on…

T A R T 

I told her.

And now…

P U R I N A N D T A R T 

I'll love you more. From now and forever, I'll love you more.

**Pudding is crying**

**tart runs away**

**MGNND****- THE KEWLNESS!! I can't believe it's teh end of teh story already!!! 0.0**


End file.
